


En colle

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cocky Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Cute Kenny McCormick, Detention, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pining Kenny McCormick, Shyness, heures de colle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Kenny a toujours pris l’habitude d’admirer le beau ténébreux de loin, trop réservé pour tenter une approche et apeuré de se prendre une rejection de la part du connard au cœur de pierre.Mais quand Craig Tucker, élève perturbateur qu’il est, se fait coller lors d’un cours, Kenny ne souhaite plus que trouver un moyen de se faire coller à son tour.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	En colle

Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, Kenny McCormick adorait le cours d’anglais du lundi après-midi. Ses amis avaient beau penser que M. Brown était ennuyant à mourir, sévère et cruel, que le soleil de quatorze heures leur donnait envie de sommeiller, qu’ils enviaient les élèves à l’extérieur du lycée qui s’agglutinaient devant alors qu’ils avaient terminé ; Kenny prenait un grand plaisir à assister à ce cours, et prenait bien soin de ne jamais le manquer.

Pas pour le cours en lui-même, non ; le blond appréciait cette matière et avait de bonnes notes, ce n’était pas le problème. Mais s’il aimait autant ce cours, c’était parce que, depuis le fond de la classe, au dernier rang, il avait une vue globale sur tous ses camarades. Et, plus particulièrement, sur un grand brun assis au deuxième rang ; car le professeur avait dû le déplacer quelques semaines auparavant, puisqu’il ne savait pas se tenir à carreau.

Craig n’était pas assis pile poil devant lui en une ligne droite ; il était un peu en diagonal, ce que Kenny préférait largement car, ainsi, il pouvait admirer le profil de son beau visage. Son teint était hâlé, sa mâchoire légèrement carrée, ses traits coupés au couteau et ses magnifiques yeux vert anis ; glacés et pénétrants, Kenny ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu’ils se posaient sur lui (pas assez souvent, à son goût).

Craig portait une veste noire ouverte sur le large sweat bleu qu’il portait en-dessous, dont la capuche était rabattue sur le dos de la veste. Kenny avait remarqué que le garçon devait étaler ses jambes en longueur en-dessous de la chaise de la personne assise devant lui (il s’agissait de Wendy, qui en avait d’ailleurs assez car, régulièrement, Craig prenait ses ciseaux en main et tentait de lui couper quelques mèches) car, s’il s’asseyait normalement, ses genoux soulèveraient sa table (les désavantages d’être trop grand ; il mesurait deux mètres, là où Kenny s’en sortait très bien avec ses cent-soixante-cinq centimètres).

Le regard du blond remonta et se posa sur l’arrière de sa tête ; là où un bonnet péruvien bleu cachait ses mèches d’un noir intense. Kenny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Craig persistait à porter ce bonnet ; certes il faisait un peu froid, certes il n’était pas spécialement laid, mais les cheveux lisses et soyeux du brun étaient un chef-d’œuvre et devraient être exhibés à la vue de tous. Kenny mourrait d’envie d’arracher ce bonnet de sa tête pour plonger sa main dans ses mèches ébène. A la réflexion, son bonnet n’était pas le seul vêtement qu’il avait envie d’arracher.

Craig leva soudainement les bras et s’étira ; Kenny arrêta momentanément de se peindre les ongles d’un joli colorie bleu (ça lui faisait penser à Craig, et ressortait très bien avec sa parka orange et trop grande) pour regarder le mouvement de ses muscles sous son sweat. Il se passa lentement la langue sur sa lèvre pleine et recouverte d’une couche de gloss en regardant le brun.

Kenny adorait les cours d’anglais car, depuis le fond de la classe, il admirait secrètement son bien-aimé de loin.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé à l’approcher, à lui parler, mais il se figeait à chaque fois qu’il tentait un pas en avant et son visage devenait cramoisi, imaginant déjà les iris glacées du géant au cœur de pierre et comment il serait intimidant vu de près.   
Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait la moindre chance avec lui ; Craig ne devait sans aucun doute pas en savoir plus à son sujet que son simple nom.

Ils avaient eu de nombreux cours en commun tout le long de leur scolarité depuis la primaire mais, curieusement, n’avaient pas beaucoup échangé. Enfin, Kenny savait pourquoi ; lui et Craig ne faisaient pas partie du même groupe d’amis, pire encore, les amis du blond détestaient Craig, et c’était parfaitement réciproque. De plus, Kenny ne cessait jamais de se cacher dans sa parka orange bien trop grande pour lui, se dissimulant ainsi du restant du monde et, en plus de cela, passait assez inaperçu avec sa petite taille, et ne parlait que très rarement ou en petit comité. Parfois, les professeurs le notaient absent alors qu’il était bien présent, simplement parce qu’ils ne le voyaient pas ou l’oubliaient.

Mais même s’ils n’avaient pas beaucoup interagi, cela faisait des années que Kenny observait Craig de loin ; un coude sur la table, son menton dans le creux de sa main, les paupières à-moitié fermées et un sourire rêveur perché sur ses lèvres roses. Malheureusement, ce n’était certainement pas réciproque ; le grand brun ne posait ses yeux vert anis sur les siens que très rarement. De plus, Craig n’avait jusque-là montré de l’intérêt que pour les jolies filles (Kenny avait vu passer de nombreuses petite-amies, avec des sourcils froncés et un pincement au cœur qui ne pouvait être issu que de la jalousie et l’amertume).

Dans un coin de sa tête, le blondinet avait mémorisé chaque moment de sa vie qu’il partageait plus ou moins avec Craig, ou qui, du moins, comptait comme une interaction. Le souvenir qu’il chérissait le plus datait de l’école primaire ; lors d’une sortie, il avait rassemblé son courage et lui avait proposé d’être son partenaire. Comme le professeur l’avait ordonné, ils s’étaient tenu la main tout du long. S’il se concentrait assez, Kenny pouvait encore ressentir le toucher de Craig sur sa main, comment sa main hâlée avait pris la sienne, toute petite et frêle, et la tenait fermement mais pourtant doucement. Kenny se doutait toutefois que, depuis, les mains du grand brun s’étaient agrandies et raffermies.

Le blond farfouilla dans la poche de sa parka et en sortit un téléphone portable fissuré. Il lança un coup d’œil à l’écran et soupira en se rendant compte qu’il ne restait plus qu’un quart d’heure de cours ; bientôt, Craig serait happé par la foule, par ses amis, par ses autres cours, et Kenny le perdrait de vue jusqu’à la prochaine fois. Ses doigts triturèrent les fils qui pendaient de sa capuche et tirèrent, resserrant la parka plus fortement autour de sa tête et de sa figure frêle.

Kenny n’aimait pas trop se montrer, en général, il se cachait en-dessous de sa grande parka (il nageait à l’intérieur ; elle était trop grande et trop large) et rabattait toujours la capuche sur sa tête ; dissimulant ainsi ses mèches d’or, ses yeux bleu clair, ses bonnes joues roses et ses centaines de taches de rousseur.

Quand il releva les yeux vers le sujet de tous ses désirs cependant, ils s’écarquillèrent et la prise qu’il avait sur son portable se fit plus forte. Craig avait relevé son bras et, d’un geste mécanique, il enleva son stupide bonnet péruvien et libéra ses mèches ténébreuses. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts sur les côtés que sur le haut, et Kenny devinait assez facilement que quelques mèches retombaient délicieusement sur son front hâlé.

Le blond agrippa un pan de son jean noir et regarda (tout comme quelques autres filles car, tout comme lui, elles avaient dû attendre avec impatience ce petit spectacle qui se produisait régulièrement) comment la main de Craig passa douloureusement lentement dans ses cheveux avec langueur.

Kenny ne put résister et, dégainant rapidement son portable qui était de toute façon déjà dans sa main, il cadra le grand brun dans le champ de vision de son objectif, zooma assez pour qu’il fût le centre de la photo, puis immortalisa le moment.

Un petit sourire s’était perché sur ses lèvres roses et, alors qu’au loin Craig replaçait son bonnet sur sa tête, Kenny garda son regard bleu braqué sur la photo enregistrée dans son portable. Il se sentit un peu mal d’avoir pris le grand brun en photo sans son accord mais se rassura en se rappelant qu’il n’en ferait rien et la garderait pour ses yeux seulement. Cette fois-ci, il n’avait pas besoin d’utiliser sa mémoire pour enregistrer à jamais une partie de Craig dans sa vie.

Soudainement, alors que tout était paisible en classe (et que, pour le plus grand dam du blond, il ne restait plus que cinq petites minutes de cours) un cri de rage retentit, interrompant immédiatement le professeur.

_― Craig !!_ hurla Wendy en se retournant brutalement sur sa chaise, arrête de me couper les cheveux !

Le grand brun était effectivement penché en avant, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. Un rang devant lui, Kenny entendit Cartman ricaner en regardant la scène. Le professeur, cependant, ne dut pas apprécier l’interruption et braqua son regard sévère sur les deux élèves. Néanmoins, M. Brown appréciait Wendy car elle était assidue et bonne élève, et détestait Craig car il n’en branlait pas une et, au contraire, était perturbateur et insolent.

Alors sa sentence fut assez rapide, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et s’en prit immédiatement au grand brun, dont le visage était toujours aussi indifférent et ennuyé.

― Tucker, si je vous entends encore parler, si vous interrompez mon cours, ou si vous embêtez votre camarade, vous serez sévèrement puni, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse, l’intéressé garda une expression impénétrable et redressa son bras qui jusqu’alors reposait sur sa table. Puis il adressa son plus beau doigt du milieu au professeur. Ce dernier soupira ; malgré tout, pas le moins du monde surpris, et alors qu’il retournait à son bureau pour rédiger un mot à la vie scolaire, dit d’une voix résignée ;

― Bien, vous serez collé une heure tous les soirs de la semaine à partir de ce soir.

Kenny haussa les sourcils. Le temps d’une fraction de seconde, son esprit lui avait suggéré une innocente et naïve idée. Durant un instant, il se dit que ce serait vraiment chouette, s’il se retrouvait en heure de colle en même temps que Craig ; ça lui donnerait un nouveau créneau durant lequel il pourrait lorgner le brun, sans qu’il n’y eût la distraction d’un professeur et d’une classe remplie. S’ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce, ils auraient sans doute de nombreuses occasions pour échanger un contact visuel… voire pour se parler.

Kenny frémit à cette idée, et se décida sur le champ ; il _devait_ trouver un moyen de se faire coller avec Craig. L’occasion était trop belle, trop parfaite, pour ne pas être saisie. Le blond lança un nouveau coup d’œil à son portable et son cœur battit plus rapidement d’anticipation en voyant que la sonnerie retentirait dans deux minutes. _Deux minutes_ , il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps du tout.

Et Kenny était bloqué, car, comment se faire coller ? Il était un élève sage et effacé, tout le monde oubliait sa présence et il passait inaperçu, alors que faire en si peu de temps qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr la même punition que Craig ? Perdu, il lança un coup d’œil à son ami Eric, assis non loin de lui. Mais ce n’était pas la peine, il perdrait trop de temps à lui écrire un message sur une feuille (bien que Cartman n’aurait sans aucun doute eu aucune difficulté pour trouver le meilleur moyen de se faire coller à si peu de temps de la fin du cours). Le regard bleuté du blond se posa alors sur la chapka verte de son ami Kyle, assis au premier rang, puis sur les mèches de jais de son ami Stan, assis sur la même rangée que lui, mais à l’opposé de la classe.

Stanley remarqua son regard et tourna la tête vers lui, posant ses iris gris clair sur les siennes et lui faisant un signe de la main, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Kenny essaya de lui faire comprendre la situation rien qu’avec ses yeux écarquillés, mais son ami afficha une mine confuse. C’était fini, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes, et Kenny n’avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de se faire coller.

Son cerveau n’ayant rien trouvé, son corps agi impulsivement de lui-même ; sans même s’en rendre compte, le blond posa ses mains sous sa table et, usant de toutes ses forces, la renversa. La table se fracassa par terre dans un grand bruit qui alerta toute la classe et, alors que la sonnerie retentissait au-dessus de leur tête, la tête de tous ses camarades se tourna vers lui.

Le cours avait pris fin, mais personne ne réagit ; même Craig, qui d’habitude était le premier à sortir d’une salle de classe, ne bougeait pas d’un poil, ses yeux vert anis et froids posés sur lui. Tout le monde le regardait curieusement, y compris le professeur qui devait sans aucun doute tout juste se rappeler de sa présence.

Il y eut un temps de silence après que la sonnerie se fut tue, puis le professeur se prit la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes, et murmura d’un ton las et résigné, tandis que Kenny se triturait les mains, l’air timide, et le regardait innocemment avec ses grands yeux bleu clair ;

― …McCormick, vous rejoindrez Tucker en heure de colle.

Le blond dut se retenir de lâcher une exclamation de joie ; à la place, il ramassa la table tant bien que mal (Cartman, qui ne cessait de ricaner, se décida de l’aider dans sa tâche) puis replaça son cartable beige sur ses deux épaules, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses. Ses camarades de classe se remirent de la distraction et s’en allèrent, excepté ses amis Stan et Kyle qui l’attendaient et le regardaient curieusement, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il venait de faire, et pourquoi.

Le blond ignora leurs questions et se rendit joyeusement à son dernier cours, attendant avec impatience l’heure de colle qui le suivrait (Kenny n’aurait jamais cru un jour être si enthousiaste à l’idée d’une heure de colle).

* * *

Kenny fit un pas dans la salle de permanence et relâcha l’air qu’il avait retenu. Un surveillant était installé derrière un tableau blanc immaculé, son attention entièrement focalisée par la liasse de paperasses qui s’étalaient devant lui. Dans les premiers rangs se trouvaient trois élèves que Kenny ne connaissait pas. Et, au fond de la salle, le sujet de tous ses désirs s’était assis contre le mur, à l’avant-dernier rang.

Le blond ne réfléchit pas plus que cela ; il se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la classe, ignorant toutes les places libres partout ailleurs. Il avait l’opportunité d’être proche de Craig ; il allait la prendre. Alors qu’il s’approchait, la tête de ce dernier se tourna subitement vers lui et ses yeux vert anis et froids se plantèrent dans les siens. Kenny réprima un frisson alors qu’il continuait de marcher, essayant de garder son calme et de prétendre que son cœur ne battait pas à cent à l’heure alors qu’il avait l’impression que Craig le scannait, sondait son âme.

Kenny s’arrêta à la table placée juste derrière celle du brun et y posa son cartable beige avant de s’asseoir, en se décalant d’une rangée par rapport à Craig, afin de pouvoir admirer le profil de son visage, et pas seulement son dos. Le garçon devait sans doute se demander pourquoi le blond s’asseyait juste derrière lui malgré toute la place ailleurs, et il espéra en son for intérieur qu’il n’en était pas dérangé. La dernière chose que Kenny souhaitait était de mettre Craig mal à l’aise par sa présence ─ ou pire, dégoûté.

Alors que le blond pensait que le brun l’ignorerait et s’occuperait de ses affaires, il le surprit en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise jusqu’à poser ses deux coudes sur la table de Kenny. Il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux vert anis et malicieux dans les siens, un petit sourire narquois se dressant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le visage du blond était à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, et c’était sans aucun doute le plus proche qu’il s’était tenu de lui depuis la sortie scolaire dans le village des pionniers. Kenny avait apporté ses mains aux cordons de sa capuche et, durant une seconde, il hésita à resserrer les élastiques afin de se cacher sous sa parka pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues ; mais Craig se tenait trop près et ça lui donnait chaud, alors il retira doucement sa capuche et laissa ses mèches d’or à l’air libre.

Les sourcils du brun, dont l’un était fendu en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre, tressautèrent, sûrement car il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Kenny enlevât sa capuche, lui qui d’ordinaire ne l’enlevait jamais. Puis il sortit de sa transe et le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres s’élargit légèrement et devint plus arrogant.

― Pourquoi t’as renversé ta table, tout à l’heure ?

La voix de Craig était monotone, lente et dans des sons très graves. Kenny ne put s’empêcher de frémir. Puis, l’air de rien, il farfouilla dans son cartable et en sortit ses affaires une à une, comme si Craig le laissait parfaitement indifférent, comme s’il n’était pas le sujet de tous ses désirs et de ses tourments.

― C’était un spasme, fit-il simplement et le plus nonchalamment possible (mais ses joues étaient rouges et sa voix petite).

Craig resta silencieux quelques instants, son petit sourire « je sais très bien ce que tu caches » ne se décomposant jamais.

― Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Puis il continua son interrogatoire ─ dont le seul but était d’embêter Kenny, vraiment.

― Et pourquoi tu t’assoies juste derrière moi, alors qu’il y a de la place partout ?

Kenny déglutit et essaya de paraître tout naturel ; mais il avait conscience qu’il n’avait aucune crédibilité et que ses joues brûlaient. Il faisait tout pour éviter le regard de Craig, qui le déstabilisait bien trop.

― J’aime bien me mettre au fond, se justifia-t-il stupidement.

Craig lâcha une petite expiration du nez, et Kenny devina qu’il s’agissait d’un petit rire à sa façon ─ narquois et légèrement arrogant.

― Évidemment, reprit le grand brun, c’est pas comme si t’avais fait exprès de te faire coller pour être avec moi.

Le visage du blond devint cramoisi et il fit semblant d’être soudain très intéressé par la couverture de son cahier (recouvert de mignons petits stickers colorés).

― T-tu te flattes trop, bégaya-t-il d’une petite voix, n’osant pas relever les yeux vers le garçon dont le visage était toujours _bien trop près_ du sien.

Craig refit ce même rire discret, et Kenny comprit qu’il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et que c’était inutile de lui mentir ou de se trouver des excuses. Le blond, le visage toujours écarlate, voulut se cacher dans sa parka trop grande et souhaita que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds, afin de le préserver de l’embarras et de cette humiliation. _Merde_ , Craig avait sans aucun doute très bien compris l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Et, connaissant le grand brun, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il utiliserait cette nouvelle information à son avantage pour tourmenter le blondinet.

Kenny avait pensé passer une semaine idéale dans laquelle il aurait pu admirer son bien-aimé de loin d’un air rêveur, mais ses heures de colle tourneraient certainement au cauchemar.

Alors que le blond avait ouvert son cahier dans l’optique de faire ses devoirs (sans trop de surprise, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer en raison d’une certaine personne assise devant lui qui drainait toute son attention) il vit du coin de l’œil que Craig s’était mis à farfouiller dans son Eastpak noir un peu déchiré (Kenny s’était toujours demandé comment le cartable du brun pouvait paraître si plat, si léger, malgré tous leurs cours, et il eut la réponse instantanément ; son sac était vide de tout cahier, et seule une trousse avait été jetée dans le fond) et en sortit rapidement une sucette (saveur Coca, si Kenny en croyait l’emballage).

Craig arracha le plastique avec les dents d’un geste complètement fluide et mis la sucette dans sa bouche. S’il restait à Kenny une once de concentration avant cette petite distraction, elle était définitivement partie désormais. Soudain, le grand brun se remis à se balancer sur sa chaise, mais ses coudes ne frappèrent pas cette fois-ci la table du blond ; à la place, il rejeta la tête en arrière jusqu’à regarder Kenny droit dans les yeux, bien qu’à l’envers.

Ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un long sourire arrogant voire carnassier (si Craig le voulait, Kenny se laisserait dévorer vivant avec joie), le bâton blanc immaculé de sa sucette dépassant de celles-ci, d’où le blond pouvait entrapercevoir la boule sucrée à l’intérieur de sa bouche.

― De toute façon, reprit le brun, qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que tu m’intéresses ?

Kenny se mordit l’intérieur de la mâchoire et ravala son amertume. Parce que, eh bien, Craig n’avait pas tort ; qu’est-ce qui lui faisait penser que le beau brun pourrait un jour le regarder comme il le regardait ? C’était stupide et vain, Kenny en avait toujours été conscient, mais il n’avait pu se résigner à arrêter d’espérer pour autant.

Au lieu de cela, le blond opta pour rentrer dans son jeu et afficha une mine qui tentait d’imiter l’arrogance dans le visage de Craig ; préférant prétendre plutôt que de laisser les émotions négatives s’emparer de lui. S’armant de son meilleur sourire impertinent, il répondit du tac-au-tac :

― Je sais que tu les aimes blonds, fit-il avec assurance en baissant la tête pour regarder le visage insolent de Craig (à l’envers).

_― Blondes_ , corrigea-t-il en accentuant la lettre « e ».

Kenny resta silencieux une fraction de seconde, ses yeux bleu clair se posant momentanément sur les lèvres fines de Craig. Il mourrait d’envie de poser ses petites mains de part et d’autre du visage du brun et de se pencher en avant pour superposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Au lieu de cela, le blond agrippa un pan de son jean noir sous la table pour s’empêcher de faire le moindre geste qu’il risquerait de regretter aussitôt.

Haussant les sourcils et maintenant une expression impertinente, il ne se laissa pas démonter ;

― Je suis une princesse, de toute façon.

Craig lâcha un petit rire.

― Je peux pas te contredire sur ce point, répliqua-t-il.

Kenny, perturbé par ces propos, le regarda longuement sans trouver la moindre chose à répondre alors que Craig soutenait son regard, l’air tout aussi insolent et arrogant, puis il lui fit un clin d’œil, replaça sa sucette dans sa bouche, et arrêta subitement de se balancer ; les pieds avants de sa chaise venant frapper bruyamment le sol.

Les joues de Kenny reprirent une teinte flamme et, perturbé par ce que venait de faire Craig, il rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux d’or et resserra les cordons.

* * *

Son heure de colle n’était censée commencer que dans cinq minutes ; cependant Kenny était bien trop impatient à l’idée de rejoindre Craig pendant une heure entière et il ne put s’empêcher de venir en avance. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle vide, il se figea ; s’il était le premier à se placer, Craig viendrait-il s’asseoir de son plein gré devant lui ?

Le blond, qui pourtant avait concocté de minutieux plans tout le long de sa scolarité pour toujours se placer à des points stratégiques afin d’avoir Craig Tucker dans son champ de vision le plus de fois possibles (s’asseoir en cours après le garçon brun afin de s’asseoir à son tour en connaissance de cause et ainsi se placer de façon à pouvoir le regarder, secrètement manipuler ses amis à la cantine afin de les pousser sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte à s’installer à une table proche de celle de Tucker et compagnie (ou bien faire un caprice en prétextant une autre raison ; il l’avait fait également), repérer à l’avance les cours de Craig, afin de le croiser « accidentellement » dans les couloirs, etc. etc. la liste était bien longue et s’étendrait jusqu’à ses pieds s’il devait l’écrire), avait malencontreusement oublié ce léger détail, qui pourtant était crucial ; soit prendre le soin de s’asseoir après lui.

Kenny secoua la tête et décida de reprendre la même place que la veille, espérant que Craig ferait spontanément la même chose. Et puis, comme ça, le blond pourrait faire l’expérience et tester les choses ; à savoir que, si le brun s’installait à l’opposé de lui, il serait peut-être dans son intérêt d’envisager de cesser son obsession passionnée et vaine. Et, si Craig se replaçait instinctivement à ses côtés… Le cœur de Kenny battit plus vite et il sortit ses affaires afin de s’empêcher de trop réfléchir.

L’affreuse sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, et le garçon attendit patiemment l’arrivée de la seule personne qu’il attendait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et ses paumes étaient moites ; il dut plusieurs fois les essuyer sur sa parka trop grande avec une grimace de dégoût. Quand le surveillant s’installa à son bureau, Kenny commença à s’impatienter et lança successivement des regards à l’horloge qui tictaquait incessamment et à l’encadrement de la porte désespérément vide.

L’heure de colle avait commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, pourtant Craig n’était toujours pas là. Ce n’était pas grave, Craig était connu pour ses retards ; il n’allait plus tarder. Cependant, le surveillant prit une feuille entre ses mains et débuta l’appel des malheureux élèves qui s’étaient faits coller (d’un mouvement circulaire du regard, Kenny remarqua que quatre élèves, en plus de lui-même, se trouvaient en permanence en ce beau mardi d’automne, quinze heures quarante).

Quand son nom fut appelé, Kenny leva silencieusement la main, croisant le regard marron du surveillant durant une simple seconde, puis il écouta les autres élèves se faire appeler.

― Tucker ? fit alors le surveillant en balayant la salle d’un regard circulaire.

Le concerné n’étant pas là, personne ne lui répondit ; mais l’homme ne s’en formalisa pas et posa la feuille devant lui, puis il prit un stylo et écrivit quelque chose, sans doute que Craig était absent à son heure de colle. Le blond se demanda alors si Craig récolterait une heure de colle pour avoir manqué son heure de colle.

Puis il lança un nouveau regard à la porte, comme si le brun allait subitement apparaître mais, sans trop de surprise désormais, l’entrée était toujours dénuée de géant au sourire arrogant. Kenny se résigna à l’idée que Craig avait séché.

Puis il se sentit incroyablement stupide ; car il avait fait exprès de se faire punir pour rester auprès de quelqu’un qui se fichait probablement de lui (ce qui était lamentable, vraiment) tout ça pour qu’au final, la personne concernée ne vînt même pas en colle, laissant Kenny tout seul dans sa stupidité.

Il était tellement frustré qu’il pourrait pleurer (il se retint cependant, car il s’était fait la promesse de ne jamais pleurer pour un garçon ─ même si cela semblait de plus-en-plus compromis).

Décrétant d’un air bougon qu’il n’en avait rien à faire, que ça le laissait indifférent (mais il n’était pas très bon pour s’autopersuader des choses) il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean noir un peu déchiré aux genoux et aux cuisses et le plaça sur sa chaise, entre ses jambes. Voyant des notifications sur son écran, il appuya dessus et arriva dans la page de discussion avec ses trois amis.

**Stan :**

_Vous êtes libres les gars ?_

Kenny soupira car, non, il n’était pas libre, et que s’il n’avait pas été assez pathétique et désespéré pour se faire coller juste pour suivre un con qui ne venait même pas, il l’aurait été.

**Kyle :**

_Non désolé, je dois garder Ike_

**Cartman :**

_J’aurais bien dit oui, mais j’ai déjà des plans avec ta meuf, Stan_

Stan ignora complètement Cartman et préféra répondre à son ami roux :

**Stan :**

_Tu dois garder Ike ? Il est pas assez âgé pour se garder tout seul ?_

_Et Ken, t’es libre ?_

**Kyle :**

_Si, mais tu connais ma mère._

_Kenny est collé, je te rappelle. D’ailleurs, il lit nos messages. Kenny, pourquoi t’as fait ça ??_

Kenny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et chercha une excuse (il ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire la vérité, c’était vraiment pitoyable). Il releva brièvement la tête pour s’assurer que le surveillant ne regardait pas dans sa direction ; il serait vraiment dégoûté s’il se faisait confisquer son portable alors qu’il discutait avec ses amis. Quand il rebaissa la tête cependant, il remarqua que Cartman avait déjà répondu pour lui.

**Cartman :**

_T’as pas compris, juif ? Il a renversé son bureau exprès juste après que Craig Fucker s’est fait coller, ce débile voulait juste être avec lui. J’te parie que là, Kenny est en train de le sucer sous sa table._

S’étant de toute façon fait griller, Kenny ne vit plus d’intérêt à mentir ;

**Kenny :**

_Malheureusement, non :( Il sèche…_

**Cartman :**

_BAHAHAHAHAH_

Kenny prit le plus grand soin d’ignorer Cartman, et lut le gentil message de Stan à la place (qui, de ses trois amis, était sans aucun doute possible le plus compatissant, même s’il haïssait Craig, car Cartman ne ferait que se moquer ouvertement, et Kyle prendrait un grand plaisir à le sermonner) ;

**Stan :**

_Ooooh :/_

_Tu veux qu’on procède à une « mission de sauvetage : sauver la Princesse hors du donjon » ?_

**Cartman :**

_Gay._

Kenny ignora la réponse d’Eric et afficha un sourire devant la gentillesse de Stan. Cependant, il ne voulait pas apporter des problèmes à ses amis, alors il refusa l’alléchante proposition (et aussi, bien qu’il avait du mal à se l’admettre, il continuait d’espérer que Craig ferait son apparition).

**Kenny :**

_Non merci ce n’est pas de la peine, mais c’est gentil. Et puis, peut-être qu’un certain voleur viendra me kidnapper hors de ma tour…_

**Cartman :**

_Encore plus gay._

Kenny verrouilla l’écran de son portable, le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Lançant un coup d’œil à la porte d’entrée, puis à l’horloge accrochée au-dessus du bureau du surveillant (qui jouait à un jeu sur son portable), il lâcha un soupir.

L’heure allait être longue.

* * *

La sonnerie avait déjà retenti dans tout le lycée quand Kenny lança un petit coup d’œil dans la salle de permanence. Pour ce troisième soir d’heure de colle successive, il n’avait pas fait la même erreur que la veille. Cette fois-ci, il avait attendu le dernier moment pour venir, et restait caché dans l’ombre de la porte. En lançant un coup d’œil dans la pièce, il eut l’immense satisfaction (et même un élan de soulagement) en apercevant Craig, assis au fond de la pièce comme le premier soir, se balançant sans gêne sur sa chaise.

Si Kenny n’avait pas vu le brun, il ne se serait pas montré et aurait tourné les talons, afin de sécher son heure de colle. Car il ne comptait certainement pas recommencer l’expérience de la veille, où il était resté tout seul dans son coin à s’ennuyer pendant une heure, le cœur serré car il se sentait stupide, trahi et abandonné.

Le blond entra alors dans la pièce, ignorant le reproche de la surveillante qui lui disait qu’il était en retard, puis traversa la salle. En passant devant la table de Craig, il eut conscience que celui-ci le regardait tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, mais il prit le plus grand soin de l’ignorer et s’installa tranquillement à la table juste derrière. Au fond, Kenny ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir au brun.

Craig tourna la tête vers lui, affichant son sourire arrogant à la limite de l’insolence, mais le blond fit semblant d’être très intéressé par son cartable et sortit ses affaires une à une en prenant tout son temps.

― Hey, le salua le brun.

Kenny ne daigna même pas faire comme s’il l’avait entendu et referma son sac en remontant lentement la fermeture éclair, une mine indifférente et pincée, voire impertinente, sur son joli visage pâle aux traits fins. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que les sourcils noirs de Craig ─ dont le droit était fendu en deux en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre de quelques centimètres ─ s’étaient haussés ; sans doute car il était surpris devant une telle froideur.

Si le blond avait cru que Craig s’en vexerait et retournerait s’occuper de ses affaires, eh bien, ça aurait été mal le connaître ; car, contre toute attente, le brun sembla encore plus amusé et son sourire narquois s’intensifia.

― Tu me boudes ? fit-il.

Kenny resta silencieux et ouvrit son carnet de notes, prétendant chercher quelque chose en particulier alors qu’il tournait les pages successivement sans but précis.

― Tu me boudes parce que j’ai séché la colle d’hier, que je t’ai laissé tout seul et que t’as été déçu ?

Le blond tiqua presque imperceptiblement à cela car, _merde_ , Craig voyait juste ( _trop_ juste) ; et, évidemment, cette discrète trahison de pensée ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux scrutateurs et perçants de Craig Tucker. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en ce qui semblait être un petit rictus victorieux et, alors que Kenny faisait encore tout son possible pour l’ignorer, il tourna sa chaise afin de se retrouver face à lui, posa ses coudes sur la table du blond, et se pencha fluidement en avant, se rapprochant bien trop nettement du garçon à la parka orange qui ne put s’empêcher de sentir son cœur s’agiter dans sa poitrine.

― Comme c’est mignon, susurra-t-il.

Kenny resta silencieux, principalement car il combattait les rougeurs qui menaçaient d’apparaître sur ses joues, et il déglutit silencieusement, essayant vainement de trouver une excuse valable qui lui permettrait de créer une distraction et de s’éloigner des yeux perçants et envoûteurs de Craig.

― Regarde-moi, ordonna ce dernier.

Et Kenny dut se pincer discrètement le bras afin de s’empêcher de réagir, car son premier réflexe avait été de tourner la tête et d’obéir bien docilement à la demande du brun.

Puisque le blond persistait à l’ignorer, Craig dut vouloir agir de lui-même car il redressa soudainement la moitié de son bras qui reposait sur la table, son coude toujours dessus, et agrippa le menton de Kenny entre ses doigts ; le forçant lui-même à tourner la tête vers lui. Kenny ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir faible alors que ses petites joues rondes se teintaient d’une couleur rouge sous ses centaines de taches de rousseur.

Le regard vert anis et froid de Craig brilla d’un éclat malicieux et arrogant, tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un petit sourire en coin qui s’y accordait parfaitement. Il garda le menton de Kenny sous l’emprise de ses doigts.

― Ouais, tu peux vraiment pas m’en vouloir plus de cinq secondes, hein ? murmura-t-il.

Kenny s’écarta légèrement afin que Craig lui lâchât le menton, car il lui donnait le tournis et, son visage chauffant toujours autant, il apporta ses mains à la capuche de sa parka orange et l’enleva de sa tête, libérant ses mèches d’or et appréciant le nouvel air sur sa peau. Alors que sa main replaçait distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée cependant, Craig lui agrippa le poignet et plaqua sa main sur la table, l’approchant de lui pour mieux la regarder, tandis que Kenny regardait, confus, ce qu’il faisait, son cœur s’agitant follement dans sa poitrine. Si Craig continuait, il allait finir par lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Le brun observa sa petite et douce main, la sienne, plus grande, calleuse et hâlée, agrippant toujours son poignet. Ses yeux vert anis s’éternisèrent sur les faux ongles bleu clair au bout des doigts fins de Kenny.

― C’est joli, fit-il alors.

Puis Craig releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond, et ajouta ;

― Ça te va bien.

Si Kenny n’était pas en train de rougir avant cela, c’était clair qu’il l’était désormais ; il sentait la chaleur sur la peau de ses joues se répandre jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles. Il retira sa main de l’emprise de celle de Craig et la posa sur ses cuisses, adoptant une posture plus droite sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il se sentait extrêmement flatté, et surtout content ; souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) il s’était pomponné dans l’espoir que Craig lui dirait, ou du moins penserait, ces exacts mots.

Puis, à son plus grand malheur, Craig replaça sa chaise devant sa table après un dernier long regard et Kenny fut de nouveau face-à-face avec son dos. La vue ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement, mais il préférait largement ses beaux yeux vert anis et son sourire en coin arrogant.

Il lança un coup d’œil à l’horloge de la pièce et se rendit compte qu’il ne restait plus que vingt minutes. L’heure passait clairement bien plus vite lorsque Craig était là. Toute rancœur envers le brun avait quitté Kenny cependant ; ce qu’il se passait depuis le début de l’heure avait largement dépassé toutes ses espérances et jamais le blond n’avait cru, lorsqu’il avait décidé de renverser sa table en cours d’anglais, que les interactions avec Craig en heure de colle dépasseraient les quelques échanges visuels.

Craig ne s’était pas retourné une seule fois depuis son compliment et Kenny se torturait à garder ses yeux braqués sur son dos, à suivre des yeux chaque mouvement de ses muscles sous son large sweat bleu. Le blond mourrait d’envie de se pencher en avant sur sa table, de tendre la main et de tracer le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bout de son doigts, en grattant le tissu de son sweat avec son ongle manucuré et bleu clair.

Puis Kenny se rendit compte que, perdu dans son rêve éveillé, il s’était détaché de la réalité et était exactement en train de le faire. Pratiquement allongé sur sa table, son ventre soutenu par son bureau, le blond se figea et retira timidement son doigt du milieu du dos de Craig, se sentant rougir et redoutant le moment où le brun se tournerait vers lui, car il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que le brun ne se soit pas rendu compte de ce qu’il lui faisait.

Sans trop de surprise, Craig se balança sur sa chaise en arrière jusqu’à poser ses coudes sur la table de Kenny qui s’était reculé et réinstallé normalement sur sa chaise, puis le brun tourna la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus arrogant. Si près de lui, Kenny sentit l’odeur de Craig emplir ses narines, et il ne put s’empêcher de fermer doucement les yeux pour le humer. Il sentait bon, et le blond repéra un soupçon de cigarette dans son parfum.

― …T’es vraiment en train de me sentir ?

Kenny rouvrit les yeux brusquement et les écarquilla, son visage devenant cramoisi (pour la millième fois depuis qu’il était en colle avec Craig) et recula légèrement de gêne, ne pouvant toutefois détacher ses yeux du sourire narquois et content de soi du brun.

― Merde, t’es vraiment à fond sur moi, hein ? ajouta-t-il.

Les sourcils blonds de Kenny se froncèrent et il repoussa Craig en poussant ses larges épaules ; la chaise de celui-ci retomba brutalement sur le sol tandis qu’il ricanait tout seul.

Kenny rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux d’or et lança un coup d’œil à l’horloge, remarquant avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement qu’il ne restait plus que deux pauvres minutes avant la fin de l’heure.

* * *

Kenny s’approchait de la salle de permanence, longeant le mur du couloir, lorsqu’il repéra Craig dans le hall d’entrée en compagnie de ses amis Clyde, Token et Jimmy. Le blond ralentit sa marche afin de l’observer plus longuement ; Clyde racontait quelque chose et, vu comment ses yeux pétillaient et ses mains s’agitaient dans tous les sens, il devait être très investi dans ce qu’il disait, tandis que ses trois amis l’écoutaient, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Parfois, ils l’interrompaient pour dire quelque chose, ricanant stupidement tout de suite après tandis que Clyde s’impatientait et leur demandait d’arrêter de lui couper la parole.

Craig dit quelque chose, le coin de ses lèvres retroussé en un petit sourire narquois, tout en jouant de ses sourcils de façon suggestive, et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire ─ même Clyde qui pourtant souhaitait paraître énervé par la nouvelle interruption.

Soudain le regard de Craig quitta le visage de son meilleur ami et se posa sur les yeux bleu clair de Kenny, comme s’il avait été alerté de sa présence par un quelconque sixième sens, et le blond soutint timidement son regard, replaçant distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée avant de rentrer dans la salle de permanence en lui lançant un langoureux regard, comme pour l’inviter à le suivre.

En entrant dans la salle, la surveillante leva à peine la tête à son arrivée et Kenny balaya rapidement la pièce du regard afin de compter le nombre d’élèves ; un trinôme de trois jeunes filles d’une classe inférieure s’était posté au fond de la pièce, là où Craig et lui s’étaient assis les trois (deux, pour Craig) soirs précédents. Kenny ne s’en formalisa pas et alla s’asseoir au second rang à l’opposé, espérant que le brun comprendrait la nouvelle configuration et s’installerait devant lui comme s’ils étaient à leurs places habituelles.

Le suspense ne dura pas longtemps, car Craig entra très vite dans la salle de permanence et scanna rapidement la pièce du regard, comme pour chercher Kenny des yeux (ses sourcils s’étaient légèrement froncés lorsqu’il avait premièrement regardé le fond de la classe et remarqué que le groupe de filles leur avaient volé leur place). Puis il croisa le regard du blond et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

― Un par table, lui indiqua la surveillante d’une voix monotone lorsqu’il la dépassa sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Mais Craig l’ignora royalement et, après avoir jeté nonchalamment son Eastpak noir sur la table de Kenny, il s’assit fluidement sur la chaise voisine, sa jambe gauche venant immédiatement se coller contre la jambe droite du blond, et son bras se posant le long du sommet du dossier de la chaise de Kenny, qui se sentit tout petit et perturbé. Il ne s’en plaignait très clairement pas, cela dit.

La surveillante le fixa avec des sourcils froncés, s’apprêtant à lui faire une remarque, mais le regard froid et la mine ferme de Craig l’en dissuada et elle ne se contenta que de soupirer en secouant la tête alors qu’elle retournait sur sa paperasse.

Kenny sentait la chaleur émaner du corps de Craig à côté de lui et il était parfaitement conscient qu’il était lui-même en train de brûler. Discrètement, il essuya les paumes moites de ses mains sur son jean noir. Le grand brun tourna la tête vers lui et l’inspecta du regard de la tête au pied. Puis, sans prévenir, le bras qui reposait sur le sommet du dossier de la chaise de Kenny se replia autour de ses frêles épaules et le rapprocha plus nettement de lui. Le blond ne sut s’il était pris sous son aile de façon protectrice ou malmené. Les deux options lui convenaient.

― Pourquoi t’enlèves jamais ta parka ? demanda-t-il alors.

Kenny ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne s’était pas réellement posé la question, il avait juste le sentiment réconfortant que sa parka trop grande le protégeait, le tenait au chaud. Un peu comme le bras de Craig à ce moment-là. En essayant de s’empêcher de rougir, il rétorqua par une question ;

― Pourquoi t’enlèves jamais ton bonnet ?

Craig afficha un petit sourire amusé.

― Bon point, fit-il.

Un léger silence s’abattit ensuite, mais il n’avait rien de gênant et était au contraire agréable. Kenny s’était mis à gribouiller des dessins sur son cahier (même à l’arrache, il arrivait à esquisser de jolis croquis), le bras de Craig toujours autour de ses épaules, le côté droit de son corps pressé contre son côté gauche. Puis, soudain, la surveillante se leva de sa chaise et s’en alla de la salle sans accorder une seule once d’intérêt aux cinq élèves qu’elle était censée surveiller.

Craig et Kenny s’échangèrent ce même regard, sourcils haussés, puis le brun haussa les épaules et le blond retourna à son dessin, gloussant mélodieusement à chaque fois que Craig lui disait une débilité qui le faisait rire. Puis Craig lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et inspecta les trois filles au fond de la classe qui leur avaient volé leur place.

― J’le prends très mal, commença-t-il, qu’elles aient volé nos places.

Kenny lâcha un petit rire et suivit son regard ; les trois filles discutaient joyeusement entre elles, très investies dans leur discussion, sans accorder une once d’intérêt à leur environnement.

― Tu veux qu’on se venge ? plaisanta Kenny.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Craig.

― Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il.

Kenny fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt contre ses lèvres roses et pleines, puis répondit avec un petit éclat malicieux dans ses yeux bleus.

― Tu pourrais leur faire peur en les intimidant avec ta tête de grizzli pas content.

Craig lâcha une petite expiration du nez ; soit un rire à sa façon, et soutint son regard avec un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux vert anis ; et si Kenny n’était pas plus malin que ça, il penserait que c’était de la tendresse.

― Tu penses que je suis intimidant ?

Kenny se rendit soudainement compte que le bras du brun n’était plus enroulé autour de ses épaules, mais était descendu pour embrasser sa fine silhouette, le bout de ses doigts dessinant distraitement des cercles sur sa hanche. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis se dit qu’il ne prenait pas trop de risque en posant sa douce et petite main sur le genou de Craig.

― Tout le monde pense que t’es intimidant, susurra-t-il comme réponse.

Craig lança un furtif coup d’œil à la main sur son genou, et l’expression de son visage trahit une certaine satisfaction. Kenny fit une petite pression innocente sur son genou.

― Je peux pas faire peur à des gamines, je suis pas un connard à ce point, fit Craig en haussant une épaule. Tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen de les faire fuir, ajouta-t-il.

Kenny laissa un petit sourire s’étendre sur ses lèvres, et il murmura ;

― Peut-être que si on fait semblant de faire des choses inappropriées, elles s’en iront.

Les sourcils noirs de Craig se haussèrent, mais son sourire en coin s’élargit.

― Quel genre de choses ?

Kenny agrippa un pan du sweat de Craig et lui fit mine de s’approcher, tandis qu’il lançait un coup par-dessus l’épaule du brun pour observer les trois filles qui ne leur accordaient aucun intérêt.

― Il faut gagner leur attention, murmura le blond.

Lorsqu’il retourna la tête vers Craig, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Kenny était persuadé que, de là, le brun pouvait entendre à quel point son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, qu’il avait une vue inédite sur ses centaines de taches de rousseur et les rougeurs qui les recouvraient. D’ailleurs, Craig ne prenait même pas la peine de prétendre ne pas regarder.

― T’as qu’à gémir mon prénom, ou quelque chose.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Kenny se répandirent sur le reste de son visage et il inspecta le visage de Craig ; et cet enfoiré lui fit un clin d’œil, ses lèvres recourbées en un petit sourire impertinent.

Derrière eux, les trois filles éclatèrent de rire suite à la déclaration de l’une des leurs, et le brun rajouta ;

― Va falloir le faire fort, pour qu’elles t’entendent.

Le cœur de Kenny battit plus fort dans sa poitrine et, afin que Craig ne vît pas son visage, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha, mort de gêne mais également ravi de cette situation. Le côté de son visage (qui bouillonnait, d’ailleurs) était pressé contre celui du brun, et cette simple pensée suffisait à le rendre dingue.

_― Cr-Craig… !_

En vérité, Kenny n’avait même pas eu besoin de prétendre quoi que ce soit ; le prénom de Craig s’était échappé de ses lèvres sans qu’il n’eût vraiment besoin de se forcer (mais ça, le grand brun n’avait pas besoin de le savoir).

Les trois filles se figèrent immédiatement et lui lancèrent un regard écarquillé et choqué (Kenny se rendit alors compte qu’il avait pratiquement crié le prénom du brun), puis elles s’échangèrent un simple regard avant de prendre leur sac et de s’en aller (l’une d’elle leur lança un regard avant de quitter la salle, mais elle détourna bien vite les yeux, pensant sans aucun doute qu’il se passait plus de chose qu’en réalité).

Kenny éloigna son visage du cou de Craig et suivit des yeux les filles qui s’en allaient, puis, étonné, il replanta ses yeux bleu clair sur ceux vert anis du brun.

― Je pensais pas que ça allait vraiment marcher, avoua-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Puis il se rendit compte de la proximité entre son visage et celui de Craig (leur nez se touchait presque) et remarqua qu’il était pratiquement allongé sur lui ; son torse était pressé contre le sien et, même s’il était à genoux sur sa chaise, Craig avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille et le maintenait proche.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Kenny avait l’impression que le temps s’était figé.

― Tu sens bon.

Kenny écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre ; mais pour une fois, Craig n’avait pas l’air de le taquiner ; son visage était sérieux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la surveillante décida de revenir et, dès que Kenny entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, il se détacha brusquement de Craig, forçant le brun à enlever le bras qui le maintenait proche de lui (il sembla au blond qu’il y avait un peu de résistance, au début) et il se rassit docilement au moment même où la jeune femme entrait dans la pièce.

Il était au courant que son visage était écarlate, mais au moins il n’était plus dans une position compromettante. Kenny devait tout de même avouer être extrêmement déçu de s’être détaché de Craig (il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu’il venait de se passer ; était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, peut-être qu’il était tout simplement en train de rêver ; si c’était le cas, il aimerait ne jamais se réveiller).

Le blond n’osa pas tourner la tête pour voir comment était Craig ; il ne voulait pas voir l’expression sur son visage et découvrir que tout ceci n’avait été qu’une blague. Le brun avait eu l’air si sérieux lorsqu’il l’avait regardé droit dans les yeux, si désireux lorsqu’il l’avait tenu contre lui…

La sonnerie ne mit pas très longtemps à retentir dans tout le lycée.

* * *

Alors que la sonnerie avait retenti et que Kenny s’apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de permanence pour cette dernière heure de colle (à son plus grand malheur) en ce vendredi après-midi, une main lui empoigna le bras avec force et détermination et le tira en arrière ; Kenny fut surpris et il faillit heurter un torse. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva haut la tête et croisa le regard vert anis de Craig.

Tucker le regarda tout d’abord en silence, ses yeux perçants plongeant dans les siens en un échange visuel intense et prenant, puis il se racla la gorge ; se rendant soudainement compte qu’il tenait encore le bras de Kenny et qu’il lui avait pratiquement arraché l’épaule en l’attirant près de lui pour lui parler (Craig ne devait pas savoir comment mesurer sa force de grizzli).

― Hum… commença-t-il, semblant soudainement incertain ; ce qui étonna Kenny car Craig était littéralement l’allégorie de l’assurance et de l’arrogance. On sèche ? termina-t-il simplement, ne se dérangeant pas pour former des phrases plus longues, lui qui allait toujours droit au but.

Kenny battit des paupières, une fois, deux fois, ses longs cils blonds embrassant ses pommettes à chaque battement. Craig lui proposait de sécher ? Avec lui ?

Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres roses et pleines et compléta les petites rougeurs sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis hocha timidement de la tête.

Un rictus satisfait retroussa celles de Craig, et Kenny ne crut pas se tromper en remarquant le désir qui brillait dans ses yeux vert anis et froids.

― Cool, viens, ordonna le grand brun.

Puis il plaça le plat de sa main dans le creux du dos de Kenny et le guida vers les portes du lycée, ignorant complètement l’heure de colle qui les attendait. Le cœur du blond battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, mais un sourire ravi ornait ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de Tucker en avançant.

Des mains s’aventuraient dans le creux de son dos, sur l’arrière de ses cuisses, et Kenny ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher de Craig. Il dévorait sa bouche, ses mains aux faux ongles bleu clair de part et d’autre du visage du brun, son pouce caressant occasionnellement sa pommette. Il respirait bruyamment, essoufflé mais ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter, son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique et menaçait d’en sortir, son corps brûlant pressé contre celui de Craig.

Quelques minutes auparavant, ils s’étaient installés dans la jolie Maserati de Craig et, à peine que ce dernier s’était installé à la place conducteur, Kenny s’était jeté sur lui pour fondre sur sa bouche, s’asseyant sur ses genoux, dos au volant, goûtant enfin les lèvres qui le narguaient et le torturaient depuis si longtemps.

Ils n’avaient même pas daigné s’éloigner ; la voiture de Craig était toujours garée en plein milieu du parking de l’école. Au moins, personne n’était dans les parages.

Craig mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Kenny et la tira légèrement avec ses dents pointues ; juste assez fort pour que cela piquât plaisamment. Le bras du brun qui était enroulé autour de sa taille l’agrippa avec plus de force, le rapprochant si c’était même possible. Le blond lâcha un soupir faible puis détacha ses lèvres de celles de Craig, ressentant le besoin urgent de respirer. Il ne s’éloigna pas trop loin cependant ; juste assez pour poser son front sur le sien.

Kenny plongea ainsi ses beaux yeux bleu clair dans les iris vert anis du brun, sondant ce qui brillait dans son regard ; y trouvant de l’envie, l’arrogance qui ne s’en allait jamais, et de la tendresse qui fit fondre le cœur du blond. Ce dernier caressa doucement la joue dure de Craig, redessinant les traits de sa mâchoire à l’aide de son pouce depuis la main qui était pressée contre son visage, tandis que le grand brun aventurait ses mains sur la fermeture éclair entièrement remontée de la parka orange de Kenny.

Craig soutint son regard, un petit sourire recourbant le coin de ses lèvres, son sourcil droit ─ dont l’extrémité était coupée par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre sur son teint hâlé ─ tressautant presque imperceptiblement dans cette légère mimique qui rendait les genoux de Kenny bien faibles. Il baissa ainsi le zip sur toute sa longueur, découvrant en-dessus un tee-shirt d’un blanc immaculé, puis les mains de Craig voyagèrent jusqu’à son dos à l’intérieur de la parka orange, caressant son ventre et ses côtes au passage ─ dont le toucher chaud n’était pas atténué par le fin tissu du vêtement.

Le blond laissa un léger son s’échapper de ses lèvres roses, puis il se repositionna plus confortablement sur les genoux de Craig, se rapprochant, ses jambes repliées sous lui sur le siège de part et d’autre de celles du grand brun. Il laissa docilement le sujet de tous ses désirs retirer sa parka orange de ses frêles épaules, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel.

_― Putain_ , te voir porter ta parka trop grande tout le temps me rendait fou ; j’ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu’il y avait en-dessous, murmura Craig d’une voix un peu rocailleuse et pourtant suave.

Les propos du jeune homme touchèrent le cœur de Kenny et il papillonna plusieurs fois successives des paupières, sentant ses joues brûler de nouveau.

― Tu- tu as _toujours_ voulu savoir ce qu’il y avait en-dessous ? répéta Kenny d’une voix naturellement aiguë et cristalline.

Qu’est-ce que Craig voulait dire par-là ? L’esprit du blond s’emplissait d’un espoir désespéré ; mais il ne pouvait croire ce qu’il pensait.

Soudain, le grand garçon brun parut presque gêné ; il détourna les yeux, les plissa légèrement alors qu’une imperceptible couche rosée teintait ses joues hâlées, et il se racla la gorge. Kenny remarqua également que, depuis qu’il avait retiré sa parka, Craig le tenait plus fermement contre lui, plus proche, avec une douceur et une détermination qui laissait le blond penser que le brun avait peur qu’il eût froid, ou qu’il fût vulnérable sans sa couche protectrice orange ; comme s’il voulait prendre la place de cette couverture de sécurité et le protéger de ses bras à la place. Kenny apporta une main à son cœur, sentant qu’il s’emballait dans sa poitrine.

― Eh bien, commença Craig qui semblait vraiment chercher ses mots en persistant d’éviter le regard du blond, j’ai un peu toujours remarqué que tu me regardais souvent et, hum, peut-être que je te regardais aussi.

Les yeux bleu clair de Kenny s’écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne put retenir le bref éclat de rire mélodieux qui s’échappa de ses lèvres, ni le sourire ravi qui s’y étendit, puis il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Craig et se rapprocha de son visage, ses lèvres flottant juste au-dessus des siennes et venant s’y frotter d’un toucher fantomatique.

Puis les yeux de Kenny accrochèrent le bonnet péruvien bleu vissé sur la tête de Tucker, et il fronça les sourcils dans une expression faussement irritée. Ses doigts fins aux ongles parfaitement manucurés vinrent triturer les quelques fils qui en sortaient et il joua brièvement avec les côtés. Puis, alors qu’il arrachait enfin ce satané bonnet de la tête de Craig, exhibant, après tant d’attente, les parfaites mèches soyeuses et courtes d’un noir intense, il marmonna ;

― Retire ton bonnet stupide.

Alors que les doigts du blond plongeaient dans ses cheveux, ravis de s’entremêler aux douces mèches, Craig l’arrêta en pinçant ses douces joues entre son index et son pouce. Kenny croisa son regard, et vit qu’il avait l’air faussement énervé (mais ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un tout petit sourire).

― Hey, retire ce que tu viens de dire, mon bonnet n’est pas stupide.

Kenny lâcha un petit rire mélodieux, puis roula des yeux.

― Ton bonnet est adorable. Surtout quand il n’est pas sur ta tête.

Pour toute réponse, Craig le força à l’embrasser de nouveau en tirant ses joues toujours pincées par ses doigts. Tandis que Kenny était trop occupé à caresser ses cheveux tout en l’embrassant, le brun récupéra son bonnet péruvien bleu des mains de Kenny et le plaça doucement, gentiment, sur sa tête blonde.

Kenny s’éloigna et échangea un sourire avec son amant, une main montant à sa tête pour y sentir le bonnet.

― Ça me va bien ? demanda-t-il en battant des paupières.

― Tout te va bien.

Kenny sentit de nouveau son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine à l’entente des propos de Craig ─ qui semblait si sérieux, si attendri. Le blond n’avait d’autre choix que de croire ce qu’il disait, et cette pensée lui procurait un feu d’artifice d’émotions.

_― Aww_ , tu vas me faire rougir, plaisanta-t-il en détournant les yeux, préférant cacher l’effet que lui faisait chacune des paroles de Craig.

― Ça fait dix minutes que tu rougis, rétorqua ce dernier avec un petit rictus satisfait et arrogant, lui faisant un clin d’œil en même temps.

Kenny lâcha un petit gloussement puis retourna sur les lèvres de Craig, passant ses mains sur ses larges épaules et son torse, tandis que le brun insérait sa langue dans sa bouche et s’amusait avec la sienne. Après un certain temps, le blond s’éloigna légèrement et colla de nouveau son front au sien, lui adressant un petit sourire tandis que son doigt à l’ongle bleu clair frôlait doucement le pectoral de Craig.

Kenny leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert anis, patient et soucieux du brun, et il ne put empêcher son visage de se transformer en une moue un peu attristée. Une pensée dans le coin de sa tête le menaçait depuis un certain temps ; il craignait que cet instant magique qu’il partageait avec Craig était éphémère, et qu’il serait oublié dans le futur.

Il ne voulut pas formuler sa pensée de cette façon cela dit, alors il chercha d’autres mots puis, tout en prenant le plus grand soin d’éviter le regard inquisiteur et perçant du brun, il chuchota d’une voix un peu faible en continuant de caresser son torse du bout du doigt ;

― Je suis déçu que la semaine soit terminée et qu’on ne sera plus collés ensemble, soupira-t-il.

Alors que les grandes mains de Craig migraient du dos du blond sans se lever jusqu’aux poches arrières de son jean noir et s’inséraient à l’intérieur, il regarda simultanément son propre corps puis celui de Kenny d’un air arrogant, ses fines lèvres se courbant en un sourire en coin narquois.

― On m’a l’air plutôt bien collés ensemble, là.

_― Ha-ha_ , très drôle ; mais tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Kenny d’un air faussement exaspéré, malgré qu’un sourire amusé se soit étendu sur ses lèvres pleines et roses.

Craig fit mine de réfléchir tout en se réinstallant plus confortablement sur le siège avant de son impeccable voiture, rapprochant Kenny de lui en tirant avec la main posée sur son derrière, l’autre main allant délicatement se poser sur une cuisse du blond.

― Bah… _peut-être_ qu’au prochain cours, je fais _accidentellement_ un doigt au prof. Et _peut-être_ que tu renverses _accidentellement_ ta table, répondit alors Craig. Mais en vrai, je préfère être ici qu’en colle. Je peux faire _bien plus_ de choses, ajoute-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt le long de la cuisse de Kenny.

Ce dernier laissa un sourire s’étaler sur ses lèvres, puis il positionna ses douces et petites mains de part et d’autre du visage hâlé de Craig et fondit sur ses lèvres.


End file.
